Only You
by MayhemBee
Summary: Femshep/Garrus developing relationship throughout Mass Effect 2. M-rated for intense/graphic scenes and violence as it continues. Enjoy!
1. Horizon

Horizon

Mayhem Shepard sat back and contemplated her situation, staring absently at the one large fish swimming lazily across the tank. Horizon had gone terribly wrong. When Lucy, (She smiled to think of the nickname she and Garrus had thought of for the Illusive Man during one of their many brief chats) had said that Ash was station on Horizon, she had felt a leap of hope. Another of the old crew perhaps? She had imagined a reunion with Ashley, not a confrontation. Her former friend had hurt her by the reaction she gave, and so Shepard had reacted in kind.

She thought about what would have happened if Alenko had been there instead, thought back to their brief relationship. Shepard had ended that relationship almost as soon as Kaiden proposed it. She remembered telling him she was simply too busy, and their mission too dangerous to get caught up in emotional ties. That being said, it was not that she did not want ties, she just didn't want Him.

Yet still he had assumed she was just playing hard to get. When she said no, that was what she meant, no subtleties, no hidden meanings. And he still followed he around like a lost puppy. She had had to resort to hiding once or twice – but when you have a hopeful idiot constantly following you there is only one other thing to do - And murder is illegal.

"Commander, Garrus is requesting entry." EDI chimed in, breaking Mayhem out of her reverie.

"Give me 30 seconds," she said, and darted around the room quickly, making sure everything was in its place before settling on the sofa and trying to look relaxed. "10 more seconds EDI!" she hissed, as she tried to sit nonchalantly. She crossed her legs, uncrossed them again before crossing them the other way and finally giving up. What did it matter? She had no real reason to be so nervous anyway. There was nothing between them.

Shepard sighed and said "Come on in then Garrus. No need to stand outside like a lemon." She turned to him and grinned as he came into the room, his mandibles flaring slightly in the equivalent of a Turian smile.

"Commander," Shepard shuddered slightly in pleasure at his wonderfully deep tones that melted her self control like butter. "I have some ideas on how to improve the Normandy's weaponry."

She laughed nervously, "Sure Garrus. Weapons. Right." She had noticed the way his mandibles were twitching, giving away his nervousness. Not that she had researched Turian expressions. As if she would do such a thing.

_Damn Garrus, she saw right through you. Way to hide your feelings._

Shepard giggled, something Garrus had very rarely heard her do, as he realised his internal monologue had become his external one. If Turians could blush, he would have caught fire.

"Uh… anyway, I came to see how you were after Horizon. I mean, I know Ash was a good friend to you, and helped you through a load of stuff. I mean –" he cut off abruptly as Mayhem touched a finger to his mouth.

"Garrus… I'm ok. I could have tried harder, but…" she paused for a second to run a finger lightly along Gaurrus' undamaged mandible. He quivered slightly under her touch, but she continued quickly, "She would never have come. As she said, the Alliance is in her blood."

As Garrus left he pondered her touch.

_She could not possibly know about his feelings when he had worked so hard to conceal them. If Ash had been here, he would have asked her for advice. Tali, perhaps? Kelly? Not Miranda… those two were constantly at each other's throats, even if Miranda had helped to rebuild Mayhems' personality. Tali, then._


	2. Advice Needed

**Advice Needed**

Garrus hesitated as he stood outside where Tali was working. How do you ask that sort of question bluntly? Surely there is some human codeword? Perhaps he should abandon this plan completely… but no. He had to know before the next mission, or he would be sure to shoot Shepard in the back while staring at her wonderful arse. Not such a good start, he was guessing. Seeing no other option, he entered and greeted Tali.

"Tali. Have you got a minute?"

"For you, of course. What was it you wanted?" As his deep voice rumbled trough her she eyed him nervously, grateful of the mask to hide her expression. She had always been interested in him, and his relationship with the commander. Not that either of them would ever admit there was a relationship – at least in that sense of the word.

"I wanted to know about female… feelings. In particular, Shepards'." He said, making his point with no attempt at subtlety.

_Great. I sound like some kind of stalker already, and I've only just started._

Tali giggled. "So you do like her then?"

Garrus shifted uneasily. He did not know how much to give away to the Quarian.

_Damn Garrus! Do your research next time _before_ you open your mouth. Subtlety and tact is the key with Humans._

In the end he abandoned all pretence and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment before replying.

"Yes Tali. Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes. Female intuition and all that, remember?" She replied, giggling again.

"So… how does she feel about me?"

"Come on Garrus, look at the signs! She trusts you with her life, and brings you on every mission. She asks your opinion and practically lives in the main battery. Plus, when she catches you looking at her, she blushes. And completely forgets what she is saying." Tali sighed.

_He really did know nothing about relationships. With most Turians, it's a bang and go mentality. She remembered _that_ fondly._

"Blushes?" Garrus had never heard of blushing, putting the flushes down to an erratic suit cooling system. "Oh… I see."

"As for the rest of what you want to know, I would suggest talking with Mordin. Oh, and looking through Jokers Extranet 'collection'." Tali turned back to the console and smiled as she heard Garrus leave. Commander Shepard had been in here earlier the same day asking very similar questions. They belonged together after so many years and one of their deaths. And subsequent resurrection.

Shepard was doing her usual rounds among the crew, and was about to enter the medical lab.

"Mordin, have you got a minute?" She said, walking over to where he was working.

"Actually, wanted to talk. Medical matters. Aware that mission is dangerous. Different species react differently to stress. Sexual activity normal stress release for humans and Turians. Still recommend caution. Warn of chaffing."

"Chaffing? Seriously Mordin?" Shepard said, shocked. She resigned herself to the worst. "Anything else?"

"Turians based on dextro amino acids. Human ingestion of tissue could produce allergic reaction. Anaphylactic shock possible. So don't… [cough] ingest."

"… Ok. I'll… Bear this in mind if I ever… need it." Mayhem wondered if she ever would. She hoped his advice would one day be necessary.

"Enjoy yourself while possible, Shepard. Will be here, studying cell reproduction. Much simpler. Less alcohol and mood music required."

Shepard left the room hurriedly and leant against the wall, enjoying the cool, smooth metal against her blushing skin. She walked slowly back to her quarters, and began to feed her fish. She frowned slightly.

"Ingest?"


	3. Extranet Research

**Extranet Research**

Garrus skipped through Jokers' extranet bookmarks in the Battery. He really did have some odd choices. All the women in these videos had very large… breasts, he thought they were called, while he had always thought that Shepard's own were a much more sensible size. More… practical, especially when using a sniper rifle.

He watched, disinterested, as the woman bounced up and down on the man. Perhaps he would have more luck searching for something more specific…

Shepard looked through the data pad that Mordin had given her. It gave details on positions, anatomy and… erogenous zones. The last could definitely be of some use to her.

She scrolled through the anatomy section, noting various things until she came across a full 3D diagram. Her eyes widened as she took in the implications of this valuable information.

_It's no wonder they radiate a primal masculinity. Turian strippers would be much more called for if everyone knew!_

A Turian male would remain sheathed beneath protective plating until fully primed for mating, and growls when aroused. During, they would become bigger once inside. She could only imagine the feeling. She twinged slightly with expectation, reaching down to take advantage of her arousal, rubbing through the thin cloth. She gently teased until she reached an unfulfilling climax, but it was enough.

She felt the tension break, and relaxed. Without that she wouldn't have made it through her next chat with Garrus without doing something VERY embarrassing. Like a shower ambush. She grinned at the image.

Garrus had found some much more specific videos, and was quite enjoying the concept, lower plates shifting slightly to make room.

"Garrus, have you got a minute?" Shepard's voice came from the doorway behind him. Quickly, he shut down the window, abruptly cutting off the moaning female.

_Damn Garrus! And you're meant to be a predatory species? She could have had you there._

Garrus would have blushed at the image of hand-to-hand sparring with Shepard, if that was physically possible for a Turian.

As Shepard entered she heard the sounds coming from the console. Ah well, she had done research too, hadn't she? When she spoke she saw Garrus jump, and smiled inwardly. Damn, she was getting good. He spun round, Shepard noticing the shift in his plates, all too obvious in his civilian clothing. She bit her lip, anticipation almost too much for her.

"For you Commander, of course." His voice vibrated through her, making her breath catch as she spoke.

"Calibrations?" She teased, walking closer to him. At this distance she could feel the heat radiating off him, and it did nothing to help in her current state of mind.

"Uh… yeah. Something like that anyway." He traced her subtle curves with his eyes, wondering what her smooth skin would feel like. She wound her way closer to him, maintaining constant eye contact. She was almost too close to bear now, and he would have to make a move soon.

Slowly, she moved her hand up to his face, tracing along his damaged mandible. She pulled his head down to her level, moving her hand to his fringe. He growled softly and placed his hand in the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. She pushed closer still, loving the feeling of warmth and passion. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered to him.

"I love you Garrus." She planted three fluttering kisses along his sensitive mandible before moving her lips to his mouth, pressing still closer, cursing the thin clothes that still separated them. He nipped lightly at her lip, his version of a Turian kiss, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to get his point across. Garrus marvelled at the softness of her lips, the way they formed around his mouth. She had so far surpassed any Turian woman he had met.

_So this is a kiss then? It's… wetter than I imagined, but in a good way._

"Hang on Shepard. Did you just speak… Turian?" he said, incredulous. Shepard grinned.

"Yeah. I thought I'd learn a bit." She grinned wider at his expression.

Shepard moved her head to lean against his chest, comfortable despite the hard bumps and ridges. He growled louder than before, mandibles flaring in a contented smile. Mayhem looked up at him and giggled, remembering her research. They stayed there for a time, content just to watch each other.


	4. Omega 4

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own mass effect or the characters etc.

Review please! I could really do with some feedback on this. ;)

**Omega-4**

The weeks flew by, and a few days after recruiting Legion, Shepard made the decision to go through the Relay to retrieve her crew and save the universe yet again. That seemed to happen a lot.

Garrus hesitated outside Shepard's room, nervous and exited at the same time. When he entered Mayhem was sitting on the sofa, and stood to greet him. Her hair was damp, and he could smell shampoo on her.

_Washing of hair is important to humans. They must preen themselves to keep oils evenly distributed to stay waterproof. Or was that ducks?_

Shepard motioned for him to sit down, noticing his mandibles twitch nervously. Once they were both seated she moved closer to him, reaching up to stroke the injured side of his face.

"Don't be nervous Garrus. We have nothing to worry about." Even Garrus could see she was nervous herself, his visor monitoring her racing heartbeat. He reached up and took his visor off. He was ready enough without that extra information. Without his noticing, Mayhem had already managed to remove her own shirt and bra as well as unbutton his shirt, and was now manoeuvring it off his shoulders.

_And again! She could have stabbed you and you would be too busy fantasising to even notice!_

Shepard smiled and traced the contours of his chest with her fingers. Rewarded with a low growl, she licked along the small gap between his plates, smiling inwardly. Garrus squirmed as her tongue brushed the sensitive skin between his plates. Garrus ran his talons softly through her hair, marvelling at the bright red colour. Shepard worked her way slowly down, one hand still fiddling with his sensitive fringe. She ran her hands down over his abdomen, following slowly with her tongue.

Garrus was so nearly there now, and would just need that one little push to tip him over the edge.

"Shepard… Bed?" he managed to force out, so ready he felt fit to burst. She nodded and hooked her legs around his hip spurs, continuing to kiss, lick and nip up his neck. Halfway to the bed, he stopped as if he had forgotten something.

"Mayhem, I have something to ask you." She lifted her head from his neck and stared into his eyes.

"Anything." She whispered, stroking his mandible to still it.

"Mayhem, I love you, and could only ever be with you. You've ruined Turian women for me already. Will you be my life-mate?" Shepard knew what this meant from her research. She gasped and was silent for a minute.

_Get ready for rejection Garrus. Too soon in a human relationship. Brace yourself._

"Of course Garrus! I want you, and only you. Forever." She said, and kissed him even more fiercely than before.

Once both had their trousers off and were on the bed, he reached down with one talon. He traced his talon around her lips, teasing her, until he came across a small nub. As he pressed against it, Shepard groaned and writhed against the bed, arching her back. She became hotter and wetter as he teased.

"Spirits Garrus, stop playing games!" She gasped and writhed, grasping at the bedclothes. Garrus quickly pushed his thick finger up her, waiting for her to accommodate before continuing. She groaned loudly, not knowing how much longer she would last anyway. He moved his finger out, marvelling at how hot and wet she was. With his other finger he fiddled with her clit, and she gasped. He only had to move his finger in and out a few more times before her limbs seized up and she moaned, setting his nerves on fire with anticipation. She arched her back as the waves of pleasure crashed through her.

He was fully erect now, and could not stand to wait any longer for release. Talons digging into her flesh, he growled and his tip brushed against her entrance.

"Ready?" he growled.

"Fuck yes! Fuck yes Garrus!" She screamed. He plunged in and she groaned. He filled her entirely, stroking her innermost depths. She had never been this filled by any human male. Garrus growled, feeling her tightness grip him. He began to grow as he pushed back in a second time. She loved the way he stretched her, filled her and stroked her insides. He thrusted rhythmically, slow and long, growing every time. She groaned, surrendering control completely to accommodate him. He sped up, harder and faster, harder, faster. She could feel the back of her thighs chafing, and made a mental note to visit Mordin later. Quickly she reached her second climax. Her insides gripped him, giving him the extra sensation to reach his own climax. He let out a primal roar as his seed coated her insides, mingling with her own scream of pleasure. As ecstasy washed trough him, he collapsed to her side on the bed breathing heavily.

"Garrus… You have just surpassed anything I have EVER felt before," She said, breathing quickly. "Spirits, you are GOOD."


	5. Promises

Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's a bit short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, or any of the characters, only wish I did.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Promises

Shepard shot at the 'Human' collector, waiting until it rose above the platform. Ducking behind cover, she reached down to the dead drone at her feet, taking his heat sink.

"Garrus! Concentrate on the drones! Keep us covered! We'll deal with the collector!"

The collector rose up for one final attack, rearing close to Shepard. Jack shot it once more and it exploded in a shower of shrapnel. As it exploded, time seemed to slow, and she could see everything, down to the smallest detail. Jack cowering behind a nearby crate, shouting something she could not make out. Garrus, out of cover, running towards her. She reached out, willing him to run faster, to get to safety. The one remaining drone, aiming his shotgun.

The shot rang through the room, and Shepard screamed with fury. The spray of blue blood as Garrus sunk to the floor. Jacks' shout, her biotics tearing the drone limb from limb. Her pounding heart resounding in her ears. Garrus, clutching at his chest, lying in a rapidly growing pool of blood. Time and pain snapped back.

"Garrus!" Shepard shouted, running over and kneeling at his side. Tears streamed down her face as she pressed her hands to the wound; blood welling between her fingers and spilling to the floor. She stared into his eyes, willing him to say something, anything.

"Promises, Mayhem. Must be kept." He whispered, feeling the blackness slowly suffocated him. He lifted his hand to her face, stroking gently along her cheekbone. Her tears left silvery trails down his arm, as he left smears of blood on her cheek. She eventually managed to force out a reply between sobs.

"I will do EVERYTHING I can." The blood from his chest stopped, signalling the last beat of his heart had been spent. Shepard sat; staring at her bloody hands, wishing this was not real. Wishing she would wake up. Wishing he was alive.

Jack crouched and laid a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Shep, we have to leave. Now." She said, almost softly. Shepard stared up with her tear and bloodstained face, not comprehending the words.

Using her biotics to lift Garrus, she helped Shepard up. Jack felt almost sorry for her commander. No one knew grief better than she.

"NO! You don't understand! I helped you today, I did what you asked, so you could help me back!" Shepard shouted furiously. The Illusive Man sat, impassive.

"And I repeat, we have no reason to resurrect Vakarian. We only spent all those credits on you because we needed you. Officer Vakarian is not a necessity." Shepard paced back and forth, fighting to hold back the flood.

"Without him, I would be DEAD." She hissed, her voice deadly calm. "Without him, I will do nothing for you. Without him, I would rather DIE."

"Again, we do not have the people to spare." The Illusive Man said, stubbing out his cigarette.

"Then let me help! I know practically everything there is to know about Garrus! Let me have him back." She was clutching at straws now, but she had promised. She could not bear to do nothing.

The Illusive Man clicked the intercom on. "Lawson. Escort Shepard to our facility. Bring Vakarian. Shepard will explain." He looked back up. "This better pay off, 'Commander'".


	6. Rebuild Part 1

Rebuild

Shepard sat on a chair beside the operating table, head in hands. It was so strange to be back in this very room, the room in which she had spent two years. The room where she had been resurrected. Miranda stood at the console, tapping in specifications, trying to estimate how long he would take.

Garrus lay on the table, the table still stained with a red hue from Shepard's own blood. There was a hole clean through his chest, with blood congealing around the wound. He had been shot from close range with a shotgun, with no shields to protect him. His armour never stood a chance. Miranda turned to Mayhem and began to speak.

"He has suffered considerable damage. The wound in his chest alone is bad enough, but the damage to his brain from extended oxygen deprivation is extensive. He also has burns extending up his right leg and torso. Judging by you, I would estimate about a year for rebuild to complete functionality." Shepard sighed.

_A Year. Another whole year, spent mostly in this room to add to the other two. _

"Where do we start then?" Mayhem said, sounding thoroughly defeated.

"I suggest we start by restarting his heart to get oxygen circulating. That should protect his brain from any further damage. I'll just set it up."

Miranda tapped at the console before continuing.

"You don't have to stay here. It's all automated." Shepard shook her head slowly, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"No. I want to stay. I have no where else to go anyway." Miranda showed uncharacteristic sensitivity with her next comment.

"I'll set up a bed in here. If you don't mind sharing with a dead Turian."

"Mind? Sharing a room with Garrus was the best moment of my life." Shepard muttered, and Miranda raised an eyebrow. Shepard frowned. "Not like that. All I'm saying is that I feel safe with him around. Even when…Dead." Miranda left the room, smiling slightly.

Shepard sat for a while as the automated bots got to work. She reached towards his face, hesitating as she thought of her promises to him. She stroked up his damaged mandible, until she came to the bandage. She had assumed it was covering the worst of the scarring, and Garrus had worn it in shame or embarrassment. She had held back her curiosity for so long, not wanting to offend.

_He won't even know anyway. You didn't remember anything, so why should he?_

She undid the bandage, exposing the damage to the open air for the first time since he got it. She gasped quietly. It was a mess of tissue melded with cybernetic plating, extending down onto his neck. And yet she did not feel repulsed or upset, as she found them more interesting than anyone else. She smiled sadly, and stroked across his neck.

"Got a weakness for men with scars have we?" Miranda said teasingly, leaning against the doorframe. Shepard hadn't even heard the door open. "I just came to see if you were ok. Joker said I should." She scowled and strode across the room. She checked the machines work, watching on the monitor as a liquid was injected into his blood stream. "A month or so and we should have vitals. Then we can start on the burns, and then the most difficult part."

As the weeks past Shepard grew lonelier. She sat by Garrus for most of the day, learning to oversee the machines. Her crew mostly left her alone, hating to see the sadness in her every move. Shepard was lying on her temporary bed when Jack entered, the only one who seemed unaffected by the atmosphere.

"Hey Commander. He still dead?" Shepard frowned at her insensitivity.

"Yes, but his heart is almost completely rebuilt. We should have vitals by the end of the month." She replied, surveying the rapidly repairing hole in his chest. Jack walked to the second chair and sat, leaning towards Shepard.

"It's still kind of creepy Commander. Sleeping in the same room as a dead Turian. Or Undead, or whatever the hell he counts as." Shepard sighed; she had been through this with so many people.

"Jack… I don't care anymore. I don't care what you, or Tali, or Miranda, or the Illusive Man think. I couldn't give a damn. It's just too hard to try to please everyone, so I'm just going to go for pleasing me." Jack grinned, seeming pleased at her outburst.

"Yeah! Sort your own life out. Always seemed to work before." With that, Jack got up and left.

Finally the day came when Garrus's life signs came back up. Shepard felt as if everything had been leading up to this, to this moment when there would be a sign of improvement. Tensely, she sat by his side as Miranda tapped at the screen.

"We will inject something into his heart which should get it started. We will need to sedate him while we continue the work, so we can repair the burns and brain." Shepard nodded, unable to speak. Miranda hooked up the heart monitor so Shepard could hear what was happening before proceeding.

"Injecting…Now." A robotic arm came down with a long needle, to inject between his plates and directly into the heart. Shepard saw the blue liquid drain from the syringe, and gasped.

She heard a beep from the machine, and glanced up. Another beep. Another. A heart beat. She placed her cheek on his chest, silent tears running in rivulets off him as she listened to the promising beating of his heart. She felt his plates shift as he breathed in, a natural instinct even when unconscious.

"Ah… Commander? Could you move your head? Or I'm going to inject you too." Miranda said hesitantly. Shepard lifted her head, staring up at her. "We have to keep him unconscious for now."

"I… Understand."

Shepard spent the next few months extensively researching Garrus's experiences, personality and morals. She downloaded everything she remembered to the computer, and gathered details of his past. She was doing just this when Miranda entered the room.

"Commander, I have a question. It's about the rebuild." Shepard looked up, confused.

"Are you sure I am the best person to ask about this?" Miranda sighed and continued.

"Well, since he is unconscious, your preferences are the ones that matter. You are his life-mate." Mayhem blushed. She had not actually told anyone that. But Miranda was Cerberus, so she wouldn't put it past her.

"Fine, ask away." Shepard frowned, annoyed at how bloody nosy Cerberus was.

"We can remove his scars, if you would prefer." Shepard raised her eyebrows. "But… knowing you, you like a Turian with scars." Miranda said mockingly. Shepard blushed brighter and looked at the floor.

"Keep them, I think." She looked Miranda straight in the eye, hesitating." I never saw any reason for him to wear the bandage anyway." Miranda smirked and turned away.


	7. Rebuild Part 2

Rebuild

Shepard sobbed. She sat on her bed, pressed into a corner, wishing again for all those things she wanted to be true. She wanted Garrus, and only him. Her brief relationship with him had made her realise how much she missed that feeling. The heart monitor beeped in the background, and the sound of the robotic arms working filled her head. It had been six months, and she could not cope if he was dead.

"Commander!" Mayhem heard Tali's synthesised voice from the doorway, full of concern. "I heard you, and came to see what was going on." The Quarian walked slowly over to Shepard and touched her hand to her shoulder. Her head snapped up, and her tear-filled eyes met Tali's.

"I can't cope Tali. I need… I don't know what I need. His death is tearing me apart worse than my own." Tali was astounded. The Commander never showed any sign of weakness, and yet her she was.

"You were… You are his life-mate, aren't you?" Tali said slowly, changing from the past tense to avoid offending Mayhem. Shepard nodded, and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall.

_How is it that the whole ship knows about that, and I never actually told anyone?_

"I made promises. Promises that I have to keep, no matter what." She said softly, knowing her words were only too true.

"Is it… Sex, Commander?" Tali said cautiously. She blushed, grateful of her suit to hide her face. She stared down at the floor, embarrassed beyond words.

Shepard thought for a moment before replying. "Everything else as well. The thing I want most in the world is for him to be with me. For him to hold me, to talk to me. To hear him growl." She whispered the last bit, but Tali had very good hearing. "To feel him deep inside. She continued under her breath.

"Um… Commander? We Quarians have very good hearing." Shepard blushed deeply, almost hiding her own scars. Tali walked over to Garrus, examining the work.

"It seems to be going well. Though I can see why he wore the bandage." Shepard scowled, realising she had not replaced it.

"I can't see any reason for it." Mayhem said coldly. Tali shrugged and left.

"Shepard, come and look at this." I was 11 months through the resurrection process, and Mayhem was growing restless. "His brain function is returning. It should take another few weeks for full functionality, and 4 or 5 for the details." She smiled, turning to Shepard.

When she heard the news, she almost laughed. She had made it through without breaking any promises, and only a month or so remained. Miranda turned to find Shepard smiling properly for the first time since Garrus's death.

"I could kiss you. But I won't, as I have someone else." Shepard replied, and Miranda turned away to hide her disgust. She still could not fathom why a Human and a Turian would EVER do that together. She shuddered just to think about it.

Shepard hurried over to Garrus, and planted a line of small kisses up his scarred mandible, and then down his neck.

"So close." She whispered. "We are so close now."

Shepard could not sleep that night. She stared over to where Garrus lay on the table, the machines stopped for the night.

_I could. It would help me, at least. He isn't technically dead any more._

She darted over to where he lay and climbed onto the table, snuggling under the blanket. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the rough texture against her skin. She stroked his face, listened to the steady thump of his heart, wishing he knew she was here. She reached down to the smoother plates of his abdomen, tracing the edges back up to his face. She slept there that night, and slept better than she had all year.

When she woke up the next morning, she found Miranda tapping at the console. She turned and gave a very false smile.

"Good morning, Commander." She frowned at Shepard as she got up, but Mayhem showed no sign of embarrassment.

"What is it exactly that you have against me and Garrus?" She said, not bothering to return the greeting. She felt it was easier just to say it straight than be tactful. Miranda turned, anger clear on her face.

"I just cannot see HOW anyone can stand to be…intimate with a TURIAN. They are the natural enemies of Humans, ever since the contact war. You remember the slavers on Mindoir? Some of them were Turian. And look what they did!" She pointed to the burn scars on the left side of Shepard's torso, still bright against her pale skin, the ones she got in the explosion on Mindoir.

Shepard flinched at that particular memory. It was long ago now, but was still so fresh in her mind. She could still hear her Mothers' final scream resounding in her ears, even now. The burning flesh of the people who had been her friends, her family. People running, shouting, pleading with the slavers. The Slavers had not cared if they killed; countless men, women and children had already died at their hands. Mindoir had been the point where her life had changed; she had had no family, no one to care for her, and no where to go. She pulled her mind back to the present, the deep cuts down her Mother's dead face still clear in her mind. She struggled to forget the burning smell, the searing pain up her side and concentrate on Miranda.

"Miranda! How can you bring this up? You of all people know what Mindoir was like for me! You spent years finding out about me, all so you can throw it back in my face? How Dare You?" Shepard stalked towards her. "How dare you bring my family into this?"

Thanks for actually reading this far, sorry if not too much actually happens in this chapter.

Review please!


	8. Reunion

Gets a bit M, Olivia!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, all reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Reunion**

"Shepard! His heart rate is increasing, and brain activity is rising. Come quickly." Shepard rushed over from her perch on the edge of the bed.

Garrus saw hazy shapes moving above him, and tried to focus. Perhaps his injuries had not been as bad as he thought. He saw Miranda, heard her speak, but could not understand the words.

_Why Miranda? If I was injured, it should be Dr. Chakwas or Mordin. Come to think of it, I don't recognise this room either._

His thoughts came to a halt as Shepard's face came into his field of view. She was grinning, but looked exhausted. Had she been worrying? About him, perhaps? He struggled to sit up, feeling pain radiating from his chest. He dropped back to the table, before trying again. This time Shepard helped, guiding him gently.

Shepard grinned to see him moving, so happy she felt about to burst. But still she was holding back, for Garrus's sake and Miranda's.

"Garrus!" He could hear the relief in her voice, and longing. He almost growled, but stopped himself as he remembered Miranda and her 'views'. She had lectured him about that too.

"Shepard? What happened?" He remembered the collector blowing up, a razor-sharp pain in his chest, and talking to Shepard. She had been crying, so it must have been bad.

"Well… You were technically dead." Garrus frowned in confusion, and Miranda cut in.

"Shepard convinced The Illusive Man to rebuild you. It's been a year."

_A year? A whole year and he remembered nothing. Now he understood how it had been for Shepard. _He gasped. _Had Shepard gone through what he had been through during that year?_

"Only a year? What were my injuries?" Garrus replied, still confused.

"Second degree burns, Oxygen deprivation and a bloody great hole through your chest." Shepard said bitterly. "Your heart was buggered, but we rebuilt that. Cerberus has done a good job." She eyed his exposed chest appreciatively. He looked around the room, eyes resting on the unmade bed in the corner.

"And Cerberus operating theatres all have beds in them?" Shepard blushed and replied slowly.

"No, I've… been sleeping here." Miranda cleared her throat, and they both looked over at her. She was obviously uncomfortable, standing against the wall with her arms tightly crossed.

"I'm going to go and report our progress to The Illusive Man." She strode quickly out, locking the door behind her.

Shepard sat down on the broad table next to Garrus, tracing her fingers over his exposed chest. She climbed carefully to kneel over his legs, feeling his plates shift.

"I've missed you…" She whispered, her mouth close to his ear. She licked down his injured mandible onto his neck.

"Ah… Shepard? Bandage?" He said awkwardly. She pulled back, holding onto his shoulders.

"There's no need you know. Everyone here has scars." He frowned at her, not believing what she assumed.

"It's not the same." He said quietly. Shepard moved off him, turning away. She pulled off her shirt and bra, careful to keep the right side of her body turned away from him. When she turned back she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Shepard… Where?" He ran his eyes over the scars, standing out vibrantly even now. They extended up her torso to her shoulder, and down to her hip. You could see where the flames had licked around her, covering almost the whole right side of her body. He had never seen them before, and thought of the suffering they must have caused her. He could not bear the thought of her in pain.

"Mindoir." She said simply, climbing back onto his lap. "The night my parents died, the slavers came. They set our houses on fire, and the gas pipes exploded. Me and my mother were next to one when it went. She… died, but I escaped that night." Her eyes were sad, and he stared back, confused.

"But… How come I've never seen them before?" She laughed quietly, returning to the present with a jolt.

"Omni-tools do many things." She smiled warmly, and he tentatively reached out.

He ran his hand gently along her sensitive scars, up to her shoulder. She moaned quietly. She had missed this wonderful feeling for over a year, and sighed as pleasure flowed through her. She reached up to his fringe, running her hand over it again and again.

"Mayhem, if your going to sit there I would watch out for –" He was cut off by his own long, growling groan as he fully unsheathed, plunging deeply into Shepard. Her hand stopped and she gasped, wriggling to get a feel for him. She giggled, continuing to stroke his fringe. She marvelled at how he filled her so completely even now, as he felt how hot and tight she was. He had been rebuilt to perfection.

Holding Shepard tightly to him, Garrus pushed her to the table, twisting awkwardly to keep her impaled upon him. She lay on the table, arms wide and breathing quickly. Garrus knelt above her as he pulled out, pushing back in hard. His length was almost fully inside now, and he began to expand with every stroke.

She moaned loudly, gripping at the edge of the table, as he stretched her, as each bump pushed every pleasure button she had. She finally surrendered to him, shifting her hips to allow him to push further in, to reach her innermost depths like no one else could. She relaxed utterly onto the table as he expanded ever more, filling her utterly.

Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat. She twisted her head, trying to see, but Garrus could not stop now. She could not let him.

"Piss off Miranda!" She screamed at the figure. Miranda left, feeling physically sick, and threw up outside the room.

"Garrus! Just nail me to the fucking table! NOW!" She nearly screamed, her pleasure was so intense. He pushed towards her, picking up speed. He reached again and again into her, deeper with each stroke. He was still expanding to the point of discomfort, but she could not bear him to stop it felt so good. She really did scream this time, as ecstasy flooded through her, arching her back. This shift was enough to push Garrus over the edge, and he growled deeply. As he coated her inside, he pushed once more before pulling out and collapsing to the table beside Shepard.

"I think we freaked Miranda out." Laughed Shepard, the remnants of her forceful orgasm still lingering.

"She deserves it." He muttered, reaching down with his talon. She was still so wet and hot…He teased her gently, pushing. He was rewarded with a low moan, and pulled her on top of him. "But it's you turn now." She grinned, only too happy to oblige.

He was already poking at her entrance, and she lifted her hips. She impaled herself upon him, sheathing him in herself. She felt finally complete. She threw back her head, letting out a moan she was sure Miranda would hear. Over and over she impaled herself, letting him expand to fill her more fully than she could have dreamed. Drowning in ecstasy, she screamed as Garrus let out a primal roar, possessing her utterly once again.


	9. Mindoir

Thanks for waiting for this one; I had some trouble figuring out the ending.

Hope you enjoy it!

**Mindoir**

Shepard and Garrus sat in the Normandy's shuttle. She had decided to pay a visit to Mindoir. She had not been there for so many years, since the slavers had killed her parents. She sat with Garrus in the shuttle, fidgeting with her hair. It had grown in the last year – she had not bothered to keep it regulation length. He reached up, feeling the strands flowing through his fingers. The deep red colour shone in the sun, accentuating the slight curls at the end. He realized she was staring at him. He looked down at the floor, deeply embarrassed. Shepard smiled at his embarrassment.

_He was so cute when he was embarrassed. Right Shepard, a cute Turian. He'll just love that._

When the shuttle finally arrived, Shepard stepped out into the sun, Garrus close behind her. It was just how she remembered that day. The sun was hot on her hair, making it shimmer a fiery red. She closed her eyes feeling the cool breeze flow through her. She reached back to where Garrus was standing awkwardly, taking his hand.

"Come on." She said quietly. They continued down the slight slope to where her village had been.

There were still skeletons on the ground, where the slavers had left them. She swallowed and continued on. Her house was still there mostly. She walked up to the gate, holding tightly to Garrus.

"Shepard? This was your house?" Garrus said in a low voice. Shepard shuddered, his voice bringing back memories of the night before. She could hear the curiosity in his voice. Everyone always wanted to know what happened. She trusted Garrus though, he was the only one in this universe she trusted enough to explain.

"Come up here." She led him to the front door. "I was in the kitchen with my mother."

_Her mother stood at the kitchen worktop, slicing vegetables for their evening meal. Her Father had been outside, fixing her swing; she had been trying to escape from a pretend group of Volus, and had tipped it over._

"The slavers were mostly Batarian. I heard them from over there."

_She had heard screams, saw people running along the street. She and her Mother had gone out to see what was happening. Mayhem had seen her friend gunned down by a Turian slaver right in front of her. He had stood above her, towering so tall above her. He had stared down, and reached down. _

Shepard walked out into the middle of the street. "The Turian slaver had me. I thought it was all finally over. My Father came running when he heard me scream. My Mother was hiding. She was too scared to do anything.

_Her Father roared with fury as he heard her scream. He rushed the slaver, pinning him to the ground. He had shouted to run. To leave him and just run. To forget him. Her Mother had grabbed Mayhem and tried to drag her away._

"I fought against her so hard. I could not bear to let him die. The slaver was fighting him, the gun pinned between them." She crouched, brushing at the dust until she uncovered a stain on the underlying rock. She glanced over at a nearby skeleton, wondering.

_Her father fought against the slaver, but Turians are strong. He wrestled with the shotgun, struggling to keep it pointed away from him. He was too old to beat the slaver. Mayhem had heard a shot fired, had watched as her father went limp. The back of his head had exploded in a shower of blood, brain and bone. It had sprayed across the road, a gruesome scene._

Tears were running down her cheeks now. "I was still only a child, and my father was murdered right before my eyes. That was my first encounter with death." She stood, walking slowly up the hill.

_She had run as swiftly as she could, fighting to pull her mother along as fast as she could run. She had passed the house in a blur, until she heard a shout behind her. She had stopped, watching as the burning man ran towards her. He was screaming, but she heard his warning through his pain. 'Gas'. She ran, but was not quick enough. The explosion threw her across the road, her Mother trying desperately to shield her small body from the flames._

"I remember her body, as I crawled out from under her." She whispered.

_Her mothers face was frozen in a distorted scream, the whole right side of her body blackened and shriveled. Mayhem was nearly sick as she stared into those dead eyes, barely aware of her own pain. She ran to the only place she could, the only place she knew. As she ran, she became dangerously aware of the raw burnt flesh on her side, and the sticky blood trickling down her right leg. _

"As young as I was, I couldn't cope. I collapsed, and when I woke, I was on an Alliance ship. They must have been searching for survivors." Garrus was silent, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Shepard leant into his chest.

"I am so sorry Shepard. I had no idea." He was horrified to think of what losing your parents in such a way could do to a person.

_So much pain, so much suffering. She and I, we are not so different._

She smiled, trying to forget once again. "There's one more place I want to go, Garrus"

She sat with her back to the tall rock, overlooking the sea. "I would come up here to see the sunset. It's so much more beautiful with the two suns." Garrus sat down next to her, leaning his head back against the rock. Instinctively she snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Tentatively, she stretched up and kissed his recently uncovered scars. He shuddered, still not comfortable with that. She stroked down the sensitive skin of his neck, tracing the scars down to his shoulder. She did not stop there, eliciting a low growl from him. He pulled her onto his lap, nipping known her neck. She leant into him, sighing with pleasure as she felt his plates shift against her.

As the sun went down the two figures on the hill intertwined in their complicated embrace, writhing and teasing. Shepard's clothes had by now 'mysteriously disappeared', as had Garrus's. She twisted around him, coming from every angle at once as she teased him. He could not catch her, she was…flexible. He reached out as she darted in front of him, pulling her flush against him once more. Her nipples were peaked against him, and he moved against her. She moaned and squirmed, pushing harder against him.

She pushed him up against the rock, and he leaned back as she knelt down. She found the slit hidden behind plating, teasing with her fingers. He growled, talons digging into her shoulders slightly. She kissed and licked slowly over his abdomen, as he shook with pleasure. He didn't quite know how much longer he would last. She licked slowly further down, following the skin between his plates. Her hot tongue stroked him where he needed it most, until she came to that one spot. She licked against the slight moisture, moaning with desire for him deep inside her. "Mayhem… h-" He was cut off as he growled as Shepard stuck her tongue into his slit. Now that was a new experience for him.

She lay down on her back as Garrus sat above her carefully. He nipped carefully down her neck, careful not to enter her but just tease her. His tip brushed against her as he got down to her breasts. He licked experimentally against one small nub, and mayhem moaned appreciatively. He did the same to the other before continuing down over her, until he finally reached her. He licked around her opening, pressing against her nub with his finger as he continues. He pushes his tongue slightly in, and Shepard almost screamed.

"NO. MORE. TEASING!"

Garrus could not have lasted much longer anyway, so he willingly complied. The leant forward again, tip brushing her until he was fully lined up. He pushed in with a need that Mayhem had never felt before, but made her feel immeasurably good. She threw back her head, fighting back her moan and forgetting all about the events of earlier that day.

He pushed hard and deeply, satisfying her immeasurably. He pushed deeper until she needed just that one last push to tip her over the edge. Leaning forward once more, he licked lightly at her nipple, sending her body into a frenzy of intoxicating pleasure. She was sent into a screaming orgasm which echoed across the valley, as her walls closed around him in a deeply satisfying way. He came, coating her inside before collapsing to her side, exhausted.


End file.
